


Roscoe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A tiny drabble based on the fact Roscoe was in the press pen.





	Roscoe

Sebastian is giving an interview when he feels something nudge his leg.

Sebastian glances down to see the happy panting face of Roscoe looking up at him.

Sebastian smiles softly and gently reaches down to pick the, slightly overweight, bulldog up.

Sebastian manages to hold him for all of five seconds before he has to put him down. But in that time he does notice the stupid grin Lewis sends his way.

Afterwards the press post the photos they got of Sebastian holding Roscoe.

Lewis takes one and saves it as his wallpaper on his phone as he lays in bed that night.

Lewis glances over to his side to see Sebastian fast asleep with Roscoe's head on his chest and suddenly feels as if everything is perfect.

Lewis puts his phone away and snuggles under the covers, just looking at Sebastian in awe.


End file.
